


青春期

by AbeReiko



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeReiko/pseuds/AbeReiko
Summary: 有关律被推销了安全套的故事。





	青春期

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you can understand this Chinese fic！谢谢阅读(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ~☆

青春期（Teenager）

　　“……这是什么？”  
　　小小的房间里，两个男生围坐在购物袋旁边，其中一个正襟危坐，脸上写满了尴尬。室内的空调尽职尽责的除湿降温，并且把两人之间弥漫的尴尬吹散到室内每一个角落。  
　　铃木将伸手夹出袋子里那个小小的，黑色的盒子，在手指间把玩着，如果他没瞎，这东西第一肯能是避孕套，第二可能是冈本牌子的避孕套，第三可能……  
　　是被影山律买回来的冈本牌子的避孕套。  
　　两个人之间被可怕的寂静包围着。  
　　事情要从今天下午说起。

　　六月的天气总是带着闷热和阴郁，一副要下雨却没有下雨的样子。但如果哪天涂了侥幸心理，没有带伞出门的话，那么必定会遭遇薛定谔的暴雨，被淋个落汤鸡尴尬回家。因此，尽管麻烦，伞是这个时节出门的必备品。然而今天下午放学的时候，影山律在拿伞准备回家的时候一不小心跟抱着一米高资料的女生装个满怀。结果，不仅人被砸了个狼狈，折叠伞也被砸坏了。  
　　幸好，今天还是没有要下雨的迹象，于是影山律决定放学回家的路上干脆去买一把新的。  
　　“所以这就是你被推销了避孕套的缘故吗？”  
　　铃木将单手拖着下巴，用超能力让那个小小的方盒漂浮在空中，飞到影山律眼前。  
　　影山律满脸通红的转过头去。  
　　“都说了我没发现那是捆绑销售！”  
　　这事情真的不能怪他。进了超市，影山律径直走向雨具区，挑了一把朴素无比的黑色长柄伞扭头就去结账，唯一让他心存疑惑的就是这把长柄伞要比普通的雨伞贵了十几块钱。影山律当时也没多想——长柄伞本来相对价格就比较贵，而且贵点或许质量会好。  
　　结果结账的时候，售货员微笑着说这种伞现在在搞活动，是跟别的商品捆绑销售的，等到结账之后可以凭发票到服务台去领取赠品。  
　　影山律当时就想拒绝，他只想要把伞，从来没想过还有别的烦人操作，但是他扭头一看，身后排队结账的人有十米那么长，换购几乎是不可能的。  
　　结果他只能一边祈祷不要被骗着买到了什么没用的东西，一边拖着脚步往服务台走去。前台小姐礼貌的向他微笑着，跟他确认了发票，然后从服务台底下摸索出了一个黑色的小盒子，放进他的购物袋内。在看清楚前台小姐拿了什么东西出来之后，影山律整个人的眼睛都要瞪出来了。前台小姐保持着职业微笑，注视着一脸震惊的影山律，用甜美的声音叮嘱他请拿好。  
　　影山律伸出颤抖的手去接过购物袋，仿佛那里装着炸药。呆愣了两秒，他猛然低下头向前台小姐道谢，抓起刚买的伞拔腿就跑。  
　　这绝对能上了他的尴尬排行榜榜首。  
　　对于高中新生的影山律来说，避孕套这个东西仿佛还停留在细碎的流言之中，像是女生的卫生巾一样，是开启青春禁区的大门。  
　　然而上天就这么突然的把钥匙砸在影山律的手中，打了他个措手不及。  
　　影山律和班里其他已经开始偷偷摸摸讨论色情杂志的男生不同，他的心思平等的分成三份，学习，学生会，以及超能力，除此之外其他的事情他并不怎么感兴趣。他从不关心青春期什么时候来什么时候走。眼下面对这个烫手山芋，他的理智告诉他，直接扔掉，没人会发现。  
　　然而他还是鬼使神差的径直走回了家，甚至在垃圾桶面前一眼都没逗留。  
　　在家门口，他也没有直接用钥匙开门，而是谨慎的敲了敲门。  
　　“有人在吗？爸？妈？哥？”  
　　把家庭成员挨个叫了一遍，却没有收到任何回复，影山律飞快的打开房门，闪进家门里，把伞扔在墙角，飞快地甩上门冲向自己的房间，关上房门，上锁。  
　　整套动作行云流水一气呵成。  
　　就在他思考这个东西是应该直接烧掉还是藏到哪里让他自己都找不见的时候，门铃突然响了。然后他听到了熟悉的声音。  
　　“有人在家吗？律？律？奇怪啊我刚刚明明看见他在这边的……”  
　　……他妈的铃木将！  
　　还没来得及思考铃木将为什么会出现在这里，影山律手忙脚乱的开始翻抽屉，渴望找到一个能用来找东西的角落，他一层层的拉开抽屉，映入眼帘的是书、书，全是书。正在影山律急躁之际，他突然感到整个人被一道阴影包围了起来。  
　　他僵硬着抬起头。  
　　铃木将站在他家窗外，挂着阳光灿烂的笑容跟他招手。  
　　“哟，律，你这不是在家吗，我还在想怎么敲门没人听到呢，你在干什么？”  
　　说完不等影山律的招呼，铃木将自顾自的推开窗户飞了进来，在地上坐下。  
　　然后他的视线迅速的落到了还没来得及放好的购物袋上。  
　　理所当然的注意到了购物袋里的东西。  
　　“……这是什么？”  
　　啊……完了。  
　　影山律默默地把那个“人生尴尬榜第一”从自己的词典里划掉了。  
　　此时这才叫尴尬，无处不在，赶都赶不走。

　　听完影山律的叙述，铃木将毫无形象的笑到了桌子底下去。  
　　“别笑了铃木！”  
　　影山律愤怒的朝他吼道。  
　　“抱歉抱歉，实在是太好笑了……”  
　　铃木将用手支起半个身子坐了起来，结果视线正好对上影山律通红的脸。  
　　“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
　　“我说了别笑了！这很好玩吗？！”  
　　“抱歉抱歉……真的太好玩了，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”铃木将抱着肚子又笑了好一阵，“所以说……你是被恶意营销了？”  
　　“谁知道啊！”  
　　“想想你在超市找大姐姐去拿这个东西时候的表情……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或——”  
　　“你再笑我就把你扔出这件屋子，我说到做到。”  
　　影山律黑着半张脸用超能力把铃木将拎到了半空中，声音透露着主人终于冷静下来，并且绝对说到做到。  
　　“好了我不笑了不笑了，我错了我错了。”  
　　铃木将连连摆手，憋着笑注视着一脸严肃认真的影山律。在他终于彻底停下笑声之后。影山律放松了下来，让铃木将掉在垫子上。  
　　“所以你就这么拿了回来？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“既然这么困扰扔了不好吗？”铃木将笑着想要去拍影山律的肩膀，但被不着痕迹地躲开了，于是他悻悻的收回手，挠了挠头发。“呃……虽然说这牌子还挺贵的啦，某种意义上来说算是你捡了个便宜？”  
　　“铃木！”  
　　影山律狠狠地瞪了铃木将一眼。  
　　“好了好了我知道了……哎呀这有什么见不得人的，毕竟我们现在这个岁数，也该接触这个东西了吧？又不奇怪。”  
　　出乎铃木意料的是，影山律完全沉默了下来，并且在他的注视下，把头底到了地心里。  
　　“……卧槽你别在逗我吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　“律……你不会……真的是第一次见避孕套吧？”  
　　影山律对此完全没有反驳，只是把头扭到了一边。  
　　可怕的寂静在一起在两人身边蔓延开来。  
　　忍住，不能笑。  
　　铃木将此时忍的脸都要抽搐了，理智告诉他一定要忍耐到底，否则挚友发起火来真的把他扔出屋子再跟他空中搏击个十几分钟是谁都不愿看见的。铃木将不喜欢打架，这意思是，他不喜欢因争执而起的那种打架。  
　　“……算了你笑吧。”  
　　影山律抬起头，丧气似的抓了抓自己的头发，把自己整个身子转到一边靠在床根上。他的语气没有一丝怒火，反倒是一种自我埋怨式的嘲讽。  
　　这让铃木慌了神。  
　　“呃，律，别这样，谁都有第一次这样啊……啊……我不是说要嘲笑你，我也是这么过来的。”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“我真的错了，求你别这种表情对我。”铃木将走到影山律的旁边坐下，脸凑到他面前。影山律把视线移向窗外。  
　　“律~”  
　　“滚。”  
　　铃木将挠了挠头，看这样子影山律是真的不高兴了。没办法，像他们这个岁数的男生，对于这种话题总是很敏感。尽管影山律表现的不像是一般的男生那样热衷，但是如果被人在“那方面的”经验上嘲讽了，肯定任谁都会不高兴。怪他怪他，自己明明是过来人，非但不正确传授经验反而还嘲笑对方。  
　　“律……律！”  
　　铃木将突然冲着影山律的耳朵大吼了一声。后者被吓得一个激灵，差点坐在地上，他愤怒的转过脸来刚想冲着铃木将发火，却看见铃木将蹲在他面前笑的像一只狡猾的猫一样。  
　　“嘿嘿……反正机会难得，要不我们拆开玩玩？”  
　　“哈？”  
　　“打开看看嘛！反正我也没见过内部结构，就是以前在总部的时候听一些老头讲过，但是我是真的没用过啦。”  
　　“……你什么意思？”  
　　影山律往后缩着身子，躲避着铃木将越发前倾的笑容。  
　　“我的意思是……”  
　　“我们一起拆看看看吧？”  
　　“哈？？？？？？”

 

　　“嗯……原来是这个样子的啊。”  
　　铃木将把玩着从小黑盒子里倒出的一片安全套，包装盒虽然很宽松，但其实里面就只有一个。  
　　“看够了没有，赶快拆开扔掉。”  
　　影山律完全不愿意看那个小小的塑料片。  
　　“着什么急啊，机会难得，干脆我们自己学习下怎么用好不好？”  
　　“……你在想什么？我家今天没有买香蕉。”  
　　给香蕉戴安全套来学习用法还是影山律从哥哥口中听来的，至于他哥是从哪听来的……不知道，反正肯定不可能是那个黄毛白痴。  
　　“啊？香蕉？”  
　　“谁知道呢……”  
　　铃木将一头雾水的看着影山律。良久他才反应过来什么似的，怜悯一般的看着影山律。  
　　这是真的完全不懂啊。  
　　影山律一脸狐疑的看向突然兴奋的铃木将。  
　　“呃，有关这个东西，科学的来讲，是你首先要硬，然后才能开始套……”  
　　影山律瞪着眼睛一时不知道该说什么。  
　　“……这样吗……”  
　　“所以说……如果想具体看怎么用的话……”  
　　铃木将脑海里瞬间闪过了几百个红着脸自己撸的影山律。不不不这念头太疯狂了，果然就像是影山律所说的，他们应该找个香蕉，或者随便什么棍状的物体过来什么都好，来套上做实验，而不是在这里脑内yy，传播给给的气氛。  
　　然而铃木将偷偷地抬起头看着影山律，却发现他整个人处在一种被打开了什么新世界大门的样子，仿佛铃木将手里拿的东西闪着万丈金光，刺眼却又让人移不开视线。  
　　他在发呆。  
　　这对于影山律来讲可是非常不常见的。这个人脑内CPU运转速度非常快，几乎不存在什么蓝屏死机之类的。  
　　铃木将的脑子里闪过了一个可怕的念头。  
　　“律……你该不会……连自己解决都没……”  
　　影山律仍旧维持在石化状态。  
　　啊，操你的，真的假的？？？？  
　　铃木将简直大开眼界，要知道这东西没人教他，他自己都忘了自己是怎么学会的，虽然现在距离他第一次撸管并没过去多久（别忘了他们俩一样大）但是，天爷爷，高中的男生居然从来没撸过管？铃木将决定放弃思考影山律是否有过梦遗，他的身上背负起了一种使命感，一种教育影山律什么才叫成为男人的必经之路的使命感——声音都比他成熟的人居然对“那方面”一窍不通。  
　　思量至此，铃木将把手伸向影山律的上衣，刚才急急忙忙进门的缘故，影山律还没来得及换下校服。  
　　“你干什么？”  
　　影山律本能的往后躲了一下，靠上了床。  
　　“当然是教你怎么‘自我解决’啊，身为男人怎么能连这个都不会？”  
　　“我、我现在完全不需要！再说以后……”  
　　“自然而然就会了？”铃木将打断了影山律的话，“拜托，律，我很受伤的，你居然宁愿逃避问题，以后用小电影解决都不愿相信你最好的朋友。”但愿自己的确是他最好的朋友，铃木将在心中补了句吐槽。随即，影山律陷入沉默，铃木将可以很清楚的从他的脸上判断出此时影山律心中的小天平正在向他那一方倾斜。尽管这有点奇怪，男人帮男人撸？听起来像是GV里才会出现的情节，但是管他呢，反正他们俩都没看过GV。  
　　而且他们关系这么要好，帮对方解决下生理问题算个屁？  
　　铃木将就这样打死了自己脑海里唱反调的小人。  
　　  
　　“唔……”  
　　“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
　　铃木将让影山律盘腿坐在自己面前，影山律的裤子已经被他的解开。铃木将把手伸进坐在他对面的人的内裤中，开始有一下没一下的撩拨着他的分身。继而，铃木将把他的分身掏了出来，用自己整个一只手包了起来。  
　　影山律微弱的叹了一声。  
　　“嗯哼？感觉如何？”  
　　“很奇怪。”  
　　铃木将简直哭笑不得，这么舒服的事，被他说得就像是自己在诱拐儿童一样。不过无所谓，铃木将对自己的技术还是非常有自信的。作为一届坏小孩，他从初中开始就经常跟一群比自己大很多的男人鬼混，当然也从谈话中了解到不少“技术”并且自己私下试验过。  
　　“那么我要开始了。”  
　　影山律面无表情的点点头，同时，身子稍微往前了一点，然后闭上了眼睛。这是为了避免尴尬，铃木将想着，如果是自己被除了一个男人撸管……想想他都要软了，这种事听起来实在是太疯狂了。  
　　这样想着的先生完全无视了现在自己到底在做什么样的事。  
　　铃木将伸出两只手，一只手把影山律还软软的肉棒贴在他的腹部，另一只手按在那只手的手背上，向上猛地一推。  
　　“呃——！”  
　　影山律的身体猛然缩了一下。  
　　“嗯？怎么了？是不是我太使劲了？”  
　　“不，不，没有，只是我以前没有过这种感觉……”  
　　“啊，那就好，要是难过就说话。”  
　　“嗯好。”  
　　然而事实上铃木将已经决定不把影山律撸到射绝不停手。  
　　他开始缓缓地继续着手上的推拿动作。在经过了缓慢的推土之后，铃木将单手握住影山律稍微抬头的小肉棒，开始有节奏的上下路撸动了起来。他满意的感受到，一开始的那个小东西在他手里缓缓胀大了起来。  
　　影山律的表情出现了一丝变化，尽管他一直闭着眼睛，但是有一抹潮红随着铃木将的动作，悄悄地爬上了他的脸。  
　　“唔……”  
　　“其实像我们这么搞，就是自己摩擦自己，嘿，你知不知道‘口交’的？”  
　　“嗯……我也知道一点……”  
　　“你居然知道？”  
　　铃木将恶意的停下了手上的动作。影山律睁眼瞪了他一下，之后又重新闭上。  
　　对哦，忘了这种嘲讽是影山律的雷区了。  
　　铃木将暗自偷笑着，继续专注着手底下的工作。他单手扶住影山律的分身，另一只手握住外面的包皮，像是钻木取火那样飞快的撸了几圈，毫不意外的听见影山律的呻吟声。随后，他空出一只手，拇指摸索过幼嫩的龟头，指甲挂扫过那条缝隙。  
　　铃木将把手弯成环，自上到下罩在影山律的分身上，从根部自下而上的摩擦着，并时不时停留在龟头附近轻轻地拧上几下。另外一只手则专注的抚摸着底下两个小小的囊袋，手指擦过分身根部，一圈一圈的绕着。  
　　“唔呃……铃木……”  
　　影山律的手攀上铃木将的，引导着铃木将让他手下的动作变得更快。同时，他开始自己伸手抚摸过自己的铃口，学着铃木将对他的那样，用拇指狠狠地刷过去。渐渐地，影山律开始呻吟出了声。  
　　“感觉怎么样啊律。”  
　　铃木将满意的看着影山律眉头皱得越来越深，紧闭的双眼和微微张着的喘息着的嘴。  
　　“哈啊……哈……”  
　　突然，影山律的眼睛猛地睁开了。于此同时，铃木将感受到他手上的小肉棒微微抖动了几下，一股热热的感觉在他手上蔓延开。影山律就浑身脱力一般的栽倒在铃木将身上，大口大口的喘起粗气。  
　　……不会吧？  
　　这才多久啊？有五分钟吗？铃木将回忆着自己第一次撸了多久，那个时候他总感觉怎么都达不到顶峰，好像努力了很久才终于得以发泄。  
　　反观影山律，这跟自己比起来差远了啊？？？？也许这是因为自己技术已经变得太好的缘故？  
　　影山律尽量的低着头，脸上写满了“丢人”，他飞快的从铃木将的怀里跳起来，又瘫坐回地上，小口小口的喘着粗气。  
　　“律，你还好吗？律？”  
　　“……闭嘴。”  
　　影山律面色潮红，眼睛微微的闭着，就像是刚刚经历过长跑一样，他抬起一只手盖在自己脸上。  
　　铃木将嘻嘻的坏笑了一下，伸手狠狠地揉了揉影山律的头发。然后，他小心翼翼的用手指卡在避孕套根部，轻轻地把避孕套从影山律已经软下来的分身上脱了下来。当他的手碰上影山律的分身时，影山律还是不可遏制的呻吟了一声，尽管他此时暂时没有力气动了。  
　　“呜哇，量还不少的。没事你不用介意，第一次时间有长有短，这没什么的。”  
　　铃木将吹了个口哨。  
　　“恭喜我们家的律也迈进青春期了。”他掂起避孕套，一脸得意的把它熟练地打了个结，然后扔到了垃圾桶里。“嘛，怎么样？作为第一次体验感觉还不坏吧？定期清理的话对身体也会好哦，如果积了很多可能会梦遗，并且对精神状态也……哇！”  
　　铃木将被伸过来的一只手重重的拉了下来，摔在床上，几乎是同时，影山律就站了起来，全然不顾自己腿上还挂着校裤和内裤，他双手撑在铃木将的肩上，黑色的眼睛直直的对上对方的蓝眼。  
　　完了自己命不久矣，这下玩笑是真的开大了。铃木将的笑容僵在脸上，此时他到底应该怎么给自己求情？因为你看起来被我弄的很舒服所以请放我一马？还是直接用超能力撂倒对方翻身逃出窗户比较有效？总之，影山兄弟二人爆发的威力没人愿意体验，要说影山律他哥是一架360°机枪扫射全场，那影山律就是定点炮台，指哪打哪非常效率。  
　　在他胡思乱想之际，影山律提了提裤子，重新蹲坐到地上，双手正好能够到铃木将的裤子。  
　　“……律，你、你要干什么？”  
　　铃木将低头，结结巴巴的说着，影山律从他的双腿间抬头看着他，脸上没有一丝笑容，铃木将从他的表情中捕捉到了一丝一闪而过的尴尬。  
　　“我……你……你刚刚说，可以用嘴？”  
　　我他妈只是说说啊？！  
　　“呃……律，不，我说，我那个只是随口说说，不带实践的。”  
　　“可你刚刚才帮我撸完。”  
　　“我……所以说我错了啦，我我我不该这么……”  
　　铃木将突然有点不知道该怎么解释刚刚的行为，说自己是一时冲动？说自己只是开个玩笑？还是打趣说这种事情很常见的？事实上任何一个智力正常的人——更别提影山律那种样样精通的精英，都知道那绝对不是朋友之间该干的。毕竟他们不是基佬，而且去摸对方老二这种事……很奇怪。  
　　那么应该怎么解释刚刚他们干的事呢？初尝禁果？青春冲动？铃木将的脑子里闪过无数个酸溜溜的短语，但他此时唯一能够确定的是，如果自己别的朋友说要让自己帮忙打飞机什么的，他绝对二话不说把对方踹上天，仅仅因为对方是影山律……  
　　仅仅因为对方是影山律。  
　　铃木将细细咀嚼着自己脑海里这句一闪而过的话，他的手不受控制的抚摸上影山律还微微泛红的脸，影山律的表情就像是他那个人一样，专注到固执。  
　　“我是说……我们这样……”  
　　不太妙，有什么东西真的不太妙，十三岁的铃木将听到自己心脏猛烈地撞击着胸腔，他一再凝视着蹲坐在自己腿间的朋友，从他的眉眼到脸庞，到嘴唇，到他黑色的发丝。影山律始终专注的看着他，眼睛深处是一种对于未知事物探索的眼神。  
　　他想，或许影山律也跟他抱着相同的想法，他们目不转睛的盯着对方。  
　　“所以说让我也……试试？铃木，我……我总得干点什么。”  
　　“回礼”两个字被影山律深深地吞了回去。  
　　“可……即便你可能这辈子都不用去对别人用得上……？”  
　　影山律飞快的翻了个白眼，脸上浮现出挑衅一般的微笑。  
　　“我也是跟你一样的男人啊，铃木。”  
　　随后他沉默着解开铃木将的皮带，手上不带一点颤抖的去扯他的牛仔裤拉链。影山律一向说到做到。铃木将的脑海里过弹幕一样得闪过这句话。然而，铃木将盯着影山律的头顶，这个角度看着实在是太色情了，他想着影山律那张清秀的脸，一丝不太好的预感浮上心头。  
　　“哦豁。”  
　　果然，在影山律解开他的裤子之后，惊讶得盯着他已经开始有点鼓胀的内裤时候，铃木将恨不得火速躺倒在床上把自己闷死在被子里。  
　　“嘴上装着一副很有经验的样子，是这样吗……”  
　　影山律的手不轻不重的隔着内裤在铃木将的龟头上掐了一把。该死的尖子生，铃木将气恼的在心里骂了一句。影山律的学习速度超乎他的想象，他扯开铃木将的内裤，无视那声急促的痛呼，然后开始像铃木将刚才做的那样，开始直接撸动着他的分身。  
　　“律，别这么快。”  
　　铃木将一把按住了影山律的手。这种毫无章法的撸确实直接粗暴而且效率，但是说实话，也很无聊。  
　　影山律会意一般的点了点头，在铃木将的注视下，他皱着眉头扶住铃木将的肉棒，张开嘴，缓缓地含了进去。  
　　铃木将瞬间倒抽了一口凉气。  
　　“停停停！律！停下——”  
　　铃木将急急的停下了影山律想要进一步吞吐的动作，他扯了扯影山律的头发示意他吐出来。影山律一脸诧异的盯着他，擦了擦嘴角。  
　　“律，你的，那个……牙……你懂的，会碰到。”  
　　“……”  
　　尴尬的沉默弥漫在两个人之间。铃木将简直想打死自己，刚刚气氛明明好的不行，非要讲这种话出来。然而，他想了想方才自己的二弟在影山律的嘴里被牙齿欢迎的那种感受，再来一次的话他可能会直接笑场——那样的话估计会刺激的影山律一个星期不跟自己说话。  
　　“牙吗？”  
　　影山律一只手扶着铃木将的膝盖，一只手托腮思考了起来。  
　　“啊……我看我们也别继续下去了吧？我们也没有这种经验嘛对不对。这种事……”  
　　铃木将的话在嘴边刹住车，因为有着锲而不舍精神的律又一次的张嘴把自己的分身含了进去，这次是几乎整根吞了下去。  
　　“律，啊——”  
　　该死，影山律真的是太聪明了。他用嘴唇包住了牙齿，突然地刺激的铃木将几乎要直接扯到影山律的头发，却在下手的瞬间克制住了。他的手轻轻地停在影山律的脑后，缓缓地把影山律往自己那边推了推，促使他更深的含着自己的肉棒。  
　　影山律的喉咙里发出一声干呕，生理性的泪水从他眼角溢出。  
　　“律！对不起。”  
　　完全沉浸在享受中的铃木将马上松开了手，然而影山律却丝毫没有松嘴的意思，他维持着含着肉棒的姿势抬眼看了一下铃木将，轻轻的摇了摇头。  
　　这一眼看的铃木将肉棒一跳。  
　　随后，影山律似乎是放弃了整根含住一样，开始转而攻克他从包茎中脱出的粉嫩龟头。  
　　“天呐，律，那里……啊——”  
　　影山律用嘴整个把那里包住，然后微微伸出点舌头，顺着龟头顶上的缝隙，一下，一下的舔弄着。  
　　“啊……那里……对，对……”  
　　铃木将没法忍住自己倒抽凉气的声音。这跟他自己撸的时候完全是两个感觉。他仿佛整个人都被一片湿热温软包裹着，舒服的毛孔几乎都张开了。  
　　影山律还在耐心的逗弄着顶端的嫩肉，有了刚刚的经验，他也明白这个部位相对脆弱。他的舌头顺着铃木将阴茎的环一圈一圈的绕着，时而舔弄着柱身。口中满溢着的口水顺着嘴角滑了下来，然而谁都没有在意。细微的水声伴着短促的呻吟在这个小小的房间里萦绕着。  
　　“律……律……”  
　　铃木将的呻吟声完全从嘴角漏了出来。他眯起双眼，看着在他腿间忙碌的影山律。他的双手扶住影山律的头，一前一后的推送着，并且速度不受自己控制的开始加快。  
　　突然间，他的脑子里浮现出一个大胆的念头。  
　　铃木将轻轻地拽着影山律的头发，让他离开了自己的肉棒，牵出一条暧昧的银丝。铃木将眼神暗了暗，用尽了全部的理智才克制住自己没有当场射出来。  
　　“好了，律，你做的很好。”  
　　“可是你还……”  
　　铃木将抚摸了下影山律的头发，然后，把他拉了起来。两个人的裤子都挂在腿上，而且其中一个的腿间还支着国旗。  
　　“那么现在换我来了，让你更舒服一点吧。可能有点疼啊……忍着点啊律。”  
　　铃木将在床下摸索着，找到了刚刚的避孕套包装袋，万幸的是，里面还有一些润滑液。  
　　“什……什么？”  
　　影山律还没反应过来，就被铃木将推到了桌子上，铃木将用超能力钳住他的双手，顺着他的脊柱一路抚摸了上去。  
　　“啊——铃木——啊——”  
　　bingo，铃木将从影山律的表情就可以猜得出来，这绝对是他的敏感带之一。他更加放肆的沿着脊椎线，用一根手指上下滑弄着，在他抚摸到尾椎骨的时候，影山律的身子重重的弹了一下。  
　　“什么啊，原来律这么喜欢以前长着尾巴的地方吗？”铃木将一边轻轻地笑着，一边用手指在影山律的尾椎骨附近绕着圈，满意的欣赏着他的呻吟声。  
　　“你……你才长着尾巴，啊……”  
　　“好，好我知道，那现在我要更进一步咯。”  
　　“你要干什么？铃木，停、停下——”  
　　影山律的声音带上了一点焦躁，由于被铃木将按在桌子上，他完全看不见此时的铃木将在做什么。  
　　“抱歉了律——”  
　　铃木将把避孕套包装袋里的润滑液倒在左手上，然后伸出右手中指沾了些，把剩下的润滑液尽数抹在了影山律的菊花四周。  
　　“你，你……？”  
　　“放轻松，律，不然我的手指伸不进去的。”  
　　“你先说这是什么？不然你休想。”  
　　影山律的双手也运起超能力来，铃木将迅速把手覆在他的手上。随后，铃木将把影山律微微拉了起来，转过他的脸，向前俯下身子，吻住了他。  
　　影山律的唇齿间留着自己老二的味道，不像是想象中的那样苦涩，像是汗水那样带着丝丝的咸，简直就像是催化剂一样。  
　　他趁机伸出手，在菊穴那里轻柔的按着。影山律的身子顿时僵硬了起来，下意识的想要逃，然而铃木将紧紧地掰住他的下巴，继续加深着那个吻。铃木将伸出舌头，舔舐过影山律的嘴唇和牙根，灵巧的撬开他的贝齿，探入口腔中。  
　　铃木将微微眯上双眼，透过余光他可以看到影山律慢慢融化在他的唇舌之间，表情也从惊讶慢慢放松下来。  
　　放松，放松。  
　　铃木将持续的在菊穴附近按压着，就在影山律的身子都逐渐松懈下来的时候，铃木将伸出自己的中指，迅速的插进了隐秘的后穴内。  
　　“唔！”  
　　影山律迅速的甩开了铃木将的嘴唇，差点把他的舌头直接咬断。  
　　“放松，律，放松……是我，放松。我记得之前总部的家伙们说过，男人用前列腺的话……或许会更舒服一点！”  
　　“拿，拿出去，那地方……你在干什么啊铃木！”  
　　影山律紧绷着身子咒骂着铃木将。  
　　铃木将半蹲下去，一只手把影山律往书桌上推了下，让他保持站定的姿势，自己则伸出舌，朝着被手指撑开的菊穴舔弄过去。  
　　“铃木——啊……”  
　　影山律的身子瞬间软了下去，羞人的地方居然被看了个光不说，还被这么舔。然而铃木将到底想干什么？影山律的脑子里闪过一丝不好的念头，不，不会吧？然而尽管如此，他也对接下来要发生的事一无所知，半个小时之前，铃木将才给自己上了成人之路的第一课，他的经验并不因此丰富了多少。  
　　铃木将专注的舔着小小的菊穴，舌尖在菊穴边缘打着转，时不时的扫过菊穴，甚至微微探到里面去。他的手则跨过影山律的双腿，轻柔的抚摸起两个可爱的小球。  
　　“唔……呃……”  
　　这与刚才的感觉完全不同，一股羞耻的感觉渐渐地涌上心头，这样怎么可能会变的更舒服。影山律羞愤的想着，把头深深地贴在桌子上。然而身体却不如他所愿，随着铃木将手上的动作，他能感受到自己的分身又开始慢慢的抬起头来。  
　　他现在唯一想的，就是结束之后一定要狠狠地揍铃木将一顿。然而到那个时候，两个人还能不能保持“友情万岁”的心态继续称兄道弟都是个问题。影山律的头脑里开始一团浆糊，他已经放弃了思考，事情从他阴魂附体似的选择给铃木将口交的时候，就朝着一发不可收拾开始发展了。  
　　当你先是被自己最好的朋友撸了一发，现在又在以一种极其不舒服的姿势干着令你羞愤到自尽的事，这绝对不是正常。影山律现在几乎要趴在桌子上哭了起来。  
　　这世界上到底还能不能有点更糟糕的事？  
　　然而铃木将把他又一次的从桌子上拉了起来，一再的吻他，这次，他一下一下轻轻地啄着影山律的嘴唇。  
　　“那么……律……我要进去了！”  
　　铃木将又一次的把手指伸进了影山律的后穴。这次，他的手指开始胡乱的在影山律的后穴里翻搅着。他记得以前看到过，大概在伸进去三到五厘米的地方，稍微屈一下手指。  
　　“哈啊——！”  
　　在铃木将的手指按压过某块略微粗糙的地方时，影山律的声音陡然拔高了一个八度。  
　　“律……是这里？”  
　　铃木将试探着又按了一下。  
　　“不要——痛！”  
　　“律，你仔细感受一下，真的是痛吗？”  
　　铃木将恶作剧一般的又顶了顶手指，满意的看到影山律的小二弟随着他顶弄的动作瞬间抬头，  
　　“我不知道……求你了，松手——啊——”  
　　此时的影山律仿佛全身上下被触电一样的酥麻，铃木的手指热的像是火烧棍一样，在自己的身体里横冲直撞。他感觉自己的肌肉失控了一样的开始颤抖，从菊穴蔓延出的快感瞬间席卷了全身，让他分不清是异物的不适感更强烈些，还是被刺激的充实感更强烈些，陌生的快感让他感到了害怕。  
　　铃木将曲起手指，来来回回的在那一小块腺体上刮搔着。  
　　“不——停、停下！啊——要、要忍不住了！”  
　　“没事，律，在我面前不用忍……我也……唔……！”  
　　铃木将空出的那只手也没有闲着。他覆上自己的分身，开始粗鲁的撸动起来。  
　　影山律的脑子里一片白光炸裂，陌生的快感冲击着他的大脑，他想抚慰自己，他的大脑抗拒着单纯用这种方式达到高潮，他拼命地想要挣开铃木将的束缚着。  
　　“不——铃木，不要了、求你，手指……手指……拔出去！！”  
　　他流出了生理性的眼泪，铃木将顿时感觉自己的肉棒又硬了几分，更别提他从刚才开始还一次都没有射过。他以近乎残忍的力道更重的按压着影山律体内那一小块粗糙的腺体。  
　　影山律终于毫无保留的哭出了声。  
　　“放……放手啊铃木，太，太奇怪了——唔呃——”  
　　“抱歉了律……到时候要杀要剐随你便吧！我……我！”  
　　铃木将使劲的撸动着自己的柱身，眼睛紧紧地闭起来。  
　　“叫将，律，叫我的名字。哈……”  
　　“啊——将……求——放过我，让我……啊——”  
　　两个男生急促的喘息着，放肆的叫出声来，全然不顾是否已经有人回到了家。铃木将猛然抽出手指，刚刚空出来的右手胡乱的摸索着。他解除了束缚着影山律的超能力，把影山律整个人翻了个身，让他环抱主自己的脖子。铃木将的手滑过影山律的大腿，攀上他的分身，跟着自己的动作急促的撸动了几下。  
　　影山律把自己紧紧地埋进了铃木将的肩膀，狠狠地咬了一口。他不敢看身下那番春光，只是随着铃木将的动作哑着嗓子低吼出声。  
　　他们两人几乎是同时射了出来，倾泻的快感狂乱的砸在他们的心上。  
　　“唔——”  
　　铃木将脱力一般扑倒在影山律身上，手搭在影山律的身上，后者的手无力的环住他的背。他们维持着两人一个压着另一个趴在桌子上，都喘着粗气，下半身都是一片狼狈，然而现在没人有那个闲心去想着清理。  
　　仅仅休息了片刻间，铃木将撑着一只手从桌子上抬起了一点。就在这时，影山律的手向下一按，把他扯向自己。  
　　他们拥吻在一起。　  
　　就在那同时，窗外劈下一道炸雷，倾盆暴雨宣告着梅雨季节的开始。

 

　　托这场大雨的福，铃木将遭到了影山父母的强烈挽留，说着这么大的雨回家实在有点危险，一定要铃木将给家里打电话说留宿。  
　　结果现在，他们两人一同躺在影山律的房间里，只不过一个在床上一个在地上。  
　　在听了铃木将在地上烙烧饼似的翻滚了半个小时之后，影山律终于受不了了。  
　　“铃木，铃木。”  
　　影山律压低着声音喊着睡在地上的铃木将。他翻过身面对着他，几乎是同时，铃木将转过头来，在黑暗中也熠熠生辉的蓝色眼睛直视着他的。  
　　“怎么了。”  
　　铃木将很明显的打了个哈欠。  
　　“你是不是在地上睡得不舒服？”  
　　“啊？嗯，地板有点潮……”  
　　“那要不关了空调？”  
　　“要命吗，只是潮而已，没什么大事的。”  
　　“……”  
　　影山律低下头，思考着解决措施，他睡眠一向很轻，就连他哥哥每晚起床喝个水都能察觉得到，如果铃木非要在地上翻滚一个晚上，那么结局是明天早晨他们一起起不来然后集体迟到。  
　　“喂，律。”  
　　铃木将伸出手撑起自己的半个身子，嘴角挂起一抹恶作剧一般的微笑。  
　　“要不让我跟你挤一个床吧。”  
　　影山律丢了他一个大大的白眼，继而麻溜的翻了个身移开了视线。铃木将笑着吐了吐舌头。  
　　然而，在他刚想躺回去的时候，令铃木将瞠目结舌的一幕出现了。  
　　影山律不情愿似的往墙边挪了挪，腾出一个足够铃木将躺进去的位置，然后，脸转向墙壁。  
　　“……上来睡吧。”  
　　铃木将带着大笑，连滚带爬，迅速地扑上了对方的床。刚爬上床，他的手便不安分的摸索了起来，他的手指隔着睡裤蹭着影山律的大腿根。几乎是一瞬间，他的手就被影山律拍掉了。  
　　然而，在他想要抽回自己的手时，铃木将迅速的牵住他的手，紧紧地攥住，丝毫没有放松的意思。  
　　这次影山律没有甩开。虽然他的半个身子更紧的向着墙贴了帖。  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　于是铃木将维持着牵着影山律左手的姿势，调整了下睡姿，试着闭上双眼让自己睡着。  
　　两个人都没有松开手。  
　　在这个夏天，有什么名为青春期的东西，破土而出了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far,Thanks a lot for reading this Chinese fic!  
> This is a story about Ritsu accidently bought home a piece of condom.And Shou'd like to teach him how to use it.It's quite simple and I hope you guys enjoy it!(if you can read Chinese :3  
> To be honest it's hard to write sex scene about two teenage boys,they're not mature enough and some sex techs might not work,I've prepared a lot like asking my male friends strange questions.I went like"When is the time you first fap your dick."And he's like,"WHAT THE HEAL ARE YOU ASKING PARDON PLEASE?"  
> So……it has really been a hard way for me to write this fic,and indeed diffcult to read by you all.Thank you again for reading ultimatly here!  
> AbeReiko  
> 2017.06.19


End file.
